Joyeux Noël
by My Gender is Armin Arlert
Summary: "All I want for Christmas..." The exalted princess never spoke those five, simple words before. She simply couldn't behold that, here and now, she'll experience the true spirit of a certain magical holiday. For Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2014.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start the Smash Bros. broadcast, here is just a few things pertaining to how some Smashers will be referred to as: Male!Robin shall be referred to as Reflet, while Fem!Robin is just gonna be Robin. Wii Fit Trainer (just female) is Snow. The male Villager and female Villager (pink-haired one) will be called Jake and Sakura, respectively. And last, but not least, the Duck Hunt Dog will be called Fido (generic dog name FTW) and the duck Ducky. Yeah…does that seem like a lot of changes? Hmm…let's start!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Belle (Beautiful)<strong>

The moment the people of Smashville experienced their first snow of the year was at midnight, when the navy blue sky was slightly brightened by the graceful falling of snowflakes to the ground.

Now, the dawn of December 1st has risen, and one certain angel by the name of Pit has gotten up and looked out the window. He immediately noticed the fresh snow on the ground, and in pure excitement, he hastily ran out of his room and announced, "Guys, it has officially snowed! December 1st has greeted us, and it is only twenty-four more days to the coveted Christmas Day! It is time for us to unite!"

The angel waited for a response, and when one waits patiently, one shall receive.

"Shut the hell up, Pit!" the fallen angel, Dark Pit, had exclaimed from somewhere in the once quiet mansion. "It's too early, and you're too old for that crap!"

And with the complaint that was cold as the air outside, the Smashers had formally accepted the fact that Christmas will soon be upon them.

* * *

><p>"Morning everyone!" Peach sung, twirling and dancing as one would do in a traditional Christmas movie. "On the first day of Christmas, my true love said to me!"<p>

"Quiet down until I get my coffee," Snake grumbled, scratching his beard and heading towards the coffee pot. Pit's earlier outburst had interrupted his lovely state of dreaming; he didn't need some overhyped princess singing Christmas carols when Christmas had yet to slap them all in the face. At least someone had filled the coffee machine. For the next twenty-four days, the mercenary knew he'll be needing a daily dose of caffeine in his system.

"Oh, my apologies, Snake!" Peach said, rushing to the coffee machine before him to graciously make him a cup. "Pit just had me so giddy today! When I see him, I have to thank him!"

"You go ahead and do that. Tell the idiot not to be so loud next time…oh, hey, Lucina, Chrom, and Smartass Twins."

The Ylissean princess and exalt nodded and smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Snake," they said in unison. Robin and Reflet narrowed their eyes at him, choosing wisely to ignore Snake's unneeded comment.

Or, at least Reflet did.

"Must you say such crude words?" Robin asked, holding a warm cup of imported Valmese tea in her hands. She had taken a quick sip and eyed Snake, who was now holding a Christmas-themed mug of coffee (with, unfortunately, peppermint mocha-flavored creamer) and wearing a tired expression. "Totally uncouth, Snake. Here I am, trying to learn the ways of this 'Christmas', and you start off with a not-so cheery greeting."

"What?" he asked. "I'm just greeting the four people who has yet to learn what Christmas is all about!" He finished his sentence with a mocking sing-songy tune and two large gulps of his coffee. "Besides, you don't learn Christmas, sweetheart." Snake polished off his coffee and left the kitchen. Both Peach and Robin sighed; what was the purpose of this man being such an ass during Christmastime?

Though he did have a point: It was the Ylisseans very first Christmas at the Smash Mansion and, well, ever. Such a holiday was never heard of nor thought of in the Halidom of Ylisse. They were unaccustomed to the 25th of December, unaccustomed to yet _another _holiday. The experience of Valentine's Day was too gushy for Chrom (especially since Sumia went all out on the gifts. Who even takes the time to gather 600 flower petals?), and Lucina did not enjoy having her hair dyed green for St. Patrick's Day or the bunny costume she wore for Easter. Halloween ignited a fear of mummies for Reflet; Thanksgiving caused Robin to gain ten pounds. They all experienced the bizarre holidays of the secular world, and they were about to have another one.

Robin sighed, taking another sip of her tea. Of course one will have to learn what Christmas is, sweetheart, if one has never experienced it before. You have to learn the origins, the traditions of the day that this jolly old man called Santa Claus brings everyone gifts. Ah, that reminds her: who exactly is this Santa Claus fellow? Robin would gather books later, reading tales upon tales about Saint Nicholas. For now, she'll just sip her tea and hold some contempt for Snake.

Lucina slowly ate her cereal, letting it get to the disgusting state of sogginess as she tuned out her surroundings. She didn't know what the others thought, but this particular holiday bothered her. Not in a way that calls for concern, but Lucina felt something that she couldn't quite place her tongue on. That annoyed her slightly, not being able to decipher her own feelings. In twenty-four days, Lucina will follow what Pit exclaimed and unite for a day of warmth, love, and –

"Snowball fight!" Dark Pit yelled as he flew into the kitchen like a bat out of hell. Robin was startled to the point where she dropped her fine, expensive tea to the ground. Fido and Ducky immediately entered the room, curious and suspicious of the loud noise. Lucina quickly snapped back to reality, her annoyance level reaching maximum capacity for her daydreaming being rudely interrupted. "C'mon Lucina, let's do this!"

Ah, yes. A snowball fight. Christmas will be a day of warmth, love, and snowball fights. Lucina pushed aside her cereal and stood up, fading out of reality yet again as she left the kitchen to grab her scarf and coat (a courtesy provided by the Hero-King). The sounds of Robin screaming and threatening to use her Thoron and Reflet and Chrom attempting to placate her were drowned out. So were the exclamations of Peach announcing that she'll be joining to snowball fight. The Ylissean princess grabbed Robin's hat and stared at it before placing it on her head, deciding that Robin would surely not mind the theft of her navy blue hat.

She walked back to the kitchen, duly noting that Robin had left the room, though her sounds of rage and complaints could still be heard from somewhere in the mansion, making an echo and sounding quite eerie. Lucina blinked twice, deciding to integrate herself back into the real world. She'll worry about her thoughts later; for now, she'll get snow thrown at her face and hear Dark Pit tease Peach about her tacky coat with the reindeer and candy cane designs.

The peachy princess opened the back door, the chilling air entering the mansion. Dark Pit shivered, though he still stubbornly refused to wear a coat. Lucina followed them out, leaving Fido and Ducky behind the lap at the expensive peppermint-flavored tea.

* * *

><p>Lucina, Princess of Ylisse, and Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, have formally declared war upon the precipitation that takes the form on small, white ice crystals. With Lucina being on a team with Dark Pit and Peach making a duo with Pit, both royal ladies had quickly tired of snow getting in their eyes. The angels were bringers of a snowy hell, and the girls did not want to stick around for the icy apocalypse. They sat on the snow-covered steps of the mansion, watching two angels make and throw snowballs faster than Sonic can run.<p>

"What enthusiastic boys!" Peach said, her head resting on her hands. "I can just tell that the snow and the excitement of Christmas has gotten to them, even despite what Dark Pit had stated earlier."

Lucina simply nodded, giving an "Mm-hmm" as a response. She wasn't paying attention to the first snowball fight she had ever the displeasure of participating in.

"What's wrong, Lucina? Aren't you excited for Christmas?" Peach asked.

Lucina shrugged. "I'm…not sure. I'm not sure of anything right now. How can I be excited for a holiday I've never experienced before?"

"It's not about whether or not you've experienced it before, it's about you experiencing it _now_. You've had come from a dark, grim past, Lucina; eventually, you'll see the importance of Christmas and understand how you'll feel. It'll truly be a breathtaking experience."

Lucina looked at Peach with a blank expression. She really hated the way Peach would say some inspiring words that make sense at first, but, when given deep thought, makes no complete sense at all. One would think Peach would be the one to go to when Zelda wasn't around, but no: all you receive from her is some philosophical wording that one has to make sense of. It didn't help Lucina sort out her feelings? What was it about this holiday that made her feel so weird? Should she do what Robin is doing and try and find the meaning of the holiday everyone loves?

"What do you want for Christmas?" Peach suddenly asked. The peachy princess smiled at Lucina's sudden reaction.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Lucina stammered.

"What do you wish to have for Christmas? What do you, Lucina, wish to have?"

Lucina looked away, blushing slightly. "All I want for Christmas…" The exalted princess never spoke those five, simple words before. She simply couldn't behold that, here and now, she'll experience the true spirit of a certain magical holiday. The princess didn't realize it, of course. Instead she stayed quiet, unable to provide a valid, proper answer for Peach.

"Tell you what, Lucy," Peach said, grabbing Lucina's attention again, "you have until Christmas Day to tell me what you want. Promise me you'll think about it, alright?"

Lucina stared at Peach. She had nothing to say but, "I promise."

* * *

><p>"What do I want for Christmas?" Chrom, Reflet, and Robin asked in unison. They, too, were caught off guard by the sudden question. They haven't given much thought to it; after all, it wasn't even Christmas yet! They had plenty of time to ask for expensive gifts.<p>

A few seconds quickly passed. Reflet was the first to break the silence. "Um, I guess a new Wii U." Reflet shuddered, remembering that fateful April Fools' Day in which water was spilled on the console and a certain hedgehog was almost murder with Forseti. "Yeah, yeah," he said with more confidence, "a water-proof Wii U."

Robin crossed her arms. "I need more books. This world has a vast numbers of readings that has yet to be discovered by me! Ah, it is pure, ecstatic joy just thinking about them!"

"Gods, you sound like Miriel," Chrom mumbled. He didn't expect Robin to hear his snarky remark and promptly received a punch to the arm. He winced in pain, cursing himself and his foolish remark.

"I want something that I can train with that's not breakable," Chrom said, wincing his sore arm. "Master Hand is tired of me sending the Sandbags to the hospital."

Reflet laughed. "That's an impossible Christmas present, Chrom."

"I don't mind it being homemade," Chrom replied. He looked at his daughter, who was standing there, not saying a word. "Is that all, Lucina? We actually have to go."

Lucina nodded. "That's all, Father. Thank you."

She watched them smile and walk away. She herself walked to the couch in the living room and flopped down upon if, sighing heavily. Her thoughts attempted to wander away yet again, though they return to the one nagging question that the princess could not rid herself of.

Why did they only wish to have material goods?

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for the cynicism of this chapter. I assure you it won't be that much in future chapters as Christmas grows ever-so closer (okay, I may have told a little half-truth). I was hoping a Christmas-happy Peach and Pit would lighten the mood.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There's a lot of us kids in the Junior Division and I'm just like "Armin, don't be nervous write well stop making a Christmas story so pessimistic where's your Christmas spirit you gotta have Christmas spirit that's the theme of the contest and fun while doing this now stop typing a run-on sentence." Um, that's all, I guess. Have fun, fellow contestants.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Les décorations (Decorations – Part 1)**

"Be careful with the tree!"

The first words Zelda says all day, and it comes in the form of a command. Not a surprise at all. The Hylian princess was known for being a bit more than pushy when the spirit of the holidays struck her. Hyrule has always had a holiday reminiscent of Christmas, called The Goddesses' Day of Spirits. It is a national holiday that has been taking place for as long as Zelda could remember. Now that she spends that day here with her friends, she applies the rules to simple, yet cherished, Christmas. She stood tall, treating her fellow Smashers in the way she treats loyal Hylian subjects.

"Careful!" she exclaimed yet again. She clasped her hands and held to her chest as if she was reciting a prayer. "I beg of you, be careful with that Christmas tree!"

"Zelda," Snake said through gritted teeth, "pray to your damn gods or something. Ike and I have this under control." The mercenary, as much as he respected Zelda, did not feel like hearing her shrills and demands. The Christmas tree was bothersome as hell, and he really wanted to get in the Christmas mood by taking a drag of his cigarette. In his line of work, celebrating Christmas was not mandatory. Killing was. Spying was. It was not something to be mixed together, and Snake never considered that on the 25 of December, he should sit down, watch _Toadette's Christmas Spectacular_, and drink some eggnog with bourbon in it.

Now here he was, carrying Christmas trees for a slightly-annoying royalty. Yep, this is what Christmas _really _is about.

Zelda told Ike and Snake of the perfect spot for the Christmas tree: in the middle of the living room, just as how the Spirits tree was placed in the middle of the throne. Unbeknownst to Snake, having every little detail perfect meant the world to Zelda. She was essentially replicating her homeland's holiday with her dearest friends. It was special. She carefully monitored the way Ike and Snake placed the Christmas tree, holding her breath until she made sure they did it right and to her specifications.

"Oh Goddesses, Goddesses, Goddesses, you two have the deepest of my appreciation."

Snake stretched and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome, princess. What I really would appreciate is a shot of whiskey."

"Snake!" Zelda exclaimed. She never approved of the mention of alcohol or any of addicting substances in front of the children, especially around Christmas time. However, she knew that wouldn't stop Snake from making brash, crude jokes around the impressionable children like Popo and Pit (well, Pit was seventeen at this point, but he still held the child-like dreamy quality that Zelda oh so appreciated). Some of these children even believed in jolly ol' Santa Claus, and by "some", I mean "Lucas".

"What?" Snake complained. "I didn't do anythin'!"

The princess crossed her arms. Her blue eyes were piercing. "Don't mention drinks around the children! One moment, you are making careless remarks about this 'whiskey'; the next moment, Lucas and Ness and Villager are secretly lacing the eggnog with…ah, what is it…? Oh, yes – brandy!"

Ike chose to enter this conversation with small fits of laughter. "I'm pretty sure it'll be easier to buy the eggnog with the alcohol in it, Zel."

The Hylian's blue eyes darkened and narrowed. She began to scream furiously at Ike, scolding him with valid – yet incomprehensible – points. At this point, Zelda sounded like a paranoid, old-fashioned, pretty much senile grandmother. Of course, this was of obvious amusement to both Ike and Snake, as both mercenaries broke into hysterical fits of laughter. This attracted some of the fellow Smashers, carrying boxes of Christmas decorations and witnessing Zelda's ire increase.

Ah, what a wondrous time of the year!

Lucina was one of the last Smashers to walk in. Fortunately, she was spared Zelda's ranting. The Hylian princess was calmed by her fellow princesses with their ideas of buying everyone a Christmas sweater. Lucina smiled; those Christmas sweaters sounded like an amazing idea, a nice and comfy way to get into the holiday spirit. She couldn't understand as to why Falco began to complain of everyone looking like "a dorky sitcom family during their hour-long special."

Rosalina eyed Falco. She was not particularly fond of the way Falco expressed his discontent with the sweaters so loudly. One little complaint could send Zelda screaming like a banshee from the depths of hell once again.

"Falco, please, don't say such things." Her tone was scolding, but still held that out-of-world quality to it. "Try to be a little more joyous; it is just an idea, it is not definite yet."

Falco shrugged. He knew that once Zelda hears an idea that sounded absolutely amazing to her that she was hooked. Like they probably always say, "Once a bossy Hylian princess has her mind set, there's no changing it."

"I'm just sayin' that no one would want to wear such dorky sweaters except dorky people."

Warm, blue eyes quickly froze into icy daggers. A banter about the pros and cons of ugly Christmas sweaters between Rosalina and Falco began as Peach calmly led Zelda from the room. We wouldn't want Zelda throwing in her two Rupees, now would we? Lucina stood there, watching it all with curious eyes. Christmas sweaters wouldn't be too bad, now would it? After all, it will be cold. The Ylissean princess couldn't understand Falco's vehemently denying the proposition, but she found herself oddly and calmly not wanting to get involved.

"Lucina, isn't the sweaters a very nice idea?" Rosalina asked. Her voice was slightly intimidating. Lucina could feel her relief of avoiding an argument fading away. Right now, it was hell on Earth decorated with Christmas lights, and Lucina was apparently the only one who could stop it from completely freezing over. The royal bluenette would have to choose her words wisely.

"Um…I have no comment," she said.

"Nice choice of words, Blueberry." Snake replied mockingly.

Rosalina was quite appalled at how Lucina could remain so neutral in such an important manner. They were allies…well, maybe not in the diplomatic sense, but still! The galactic beauty expected a little royal backup.

"Don't mind me askin', but what the hell is all the commotion about?" Everyone turned to see Dark Pit walking into the room, wearing the very article of clothing that sparked a not-so-jolly discussion. The sweater even came equipped with pockets, of which Dark Pit was making use of by having candy canes stuffed in it. Lucina, now seeing the object that has so many mixed opinions attributed to its name, responded appropriately.

"Oh my, what is that ridiculous garb? There is now way I'm wearing that!" The princess doubled over in laughter, knowing she'll be invoking Dark Pit's anger. Then again, it was quite hard to the take the dark angel seriously, even when she noticed a seemingly endless amount of candy canes being thrown at her.

"Dear Lord!" Falco exclaimed, "Lucina has seen the light and Dark Pit…well, apparently Dark Pit's blind."

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" Another candy cane bounced off of Lucina's head and fell to the floor, being quickly snatched by Fido (who was quite glad that food was being dropped to the floor just for him). "I like the sweater, okay!"

"Dork!" Lucina and Falco both said, sharing a good laugh at Dark Pit's expense. The angel rolled his eyes before deciding two things: 1)It's almost Christmastime, and he doesn't have to deal with their jeers and 2)That damned dog was taking his precious candy canes!

Lucina wiped the tears from eyes, her face redder than Dark Pit's sweater and her laughter dying down. She still wasn't too sure as to what she wanted for Christmas – thankfully, Peach did not ask her about it today – but Lucina was sure that she wanted this incorporated into her holiday needs: this sense of joy and fun.

"I hate you guys so much," the crimson-eyed boy muttered. "I hope this so-called Santa shoves the freakin' coal down your throat. And what's with the decorations? It's only December freakin' 8th!"

Falco rolled his eyes, an act that Dark Pit found creepy that an anthropomorphic pheasant can do such a thing. "Dude, it doesn't hurt to decorate early. I don't agree you and the girls' love for big, disgusting sweaters, but I believe in getting all things Christmas crap-related over with. Hell, the stores decorate for Christmas before Thanksgiving!"

Rosalina sighed. "Not all stores decorate for Christmas during Thanksgiving, Falco."

"But they sure as hell show commercials for it. Face it: Christmas isn't what it used to be."

Snake stood from the couch, sensing that trouble was beginning to brew again. He grabbed Ike, who was also sitting on the couch, eating candy canes that he managed to steal before Fido got to them, and dragged him out of the living room. That pheasant sure knows how to piss people off. Maybe they should all sit down and watch _Toadette's Christmas Spectacular_, which was on right now, if Snake remembered right.

Lucina cocked her head. "Falco, would you care to explain yourself some more? What is so different between now and the past?"

Falco laughed. "Naïvety doesn't really fit you, Blueberry. Christmas is so materialized now. No one cares about spending time with your loved ones; just go to the store and buy the presents for the little brats and annoying family. I mean, hey – the stores will be open on Christmas anyway. Wait 'til then!"

"Falco, hush. Lucina, do not listen to him." Rosalina gravitated towards Lucina in the way the moon gravitates close to Earth. "No employees work on Christmas."

Falco laughed. It was actually pretty funny, trying to shield an adult woman from the world like an overprotective mom. He guessed he could burst some bubbles before watching the last half hour of _Toadette's Christmas Spectacular._

"They might as well! Christmas is so materialized and commercialized that it has no damn meaning anymore! You really think it's all about St. Nick sliding breaking and entering into house, eating our food and leaving presents under the tree? No! It's all about the money that's made from parents wasting money on the new, latest bullcrap! Christmas isn't family time anymore; it's grab-the-presents-and-leave-me-alone time!"

"It surely isn't like that," protested Lucina. "No one just wants material goods for – "

"Then what do you want?" Falco retorted. He paused shortly to allow Lucina to respond. A sufficient amount of time passed, and Falco continued, smirking. "Exactly. I rest my case."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU REST YOUR CASE?!"

All young and old turned to see a red-faced Princess Zelda, heaving and puffing like a certain big, bad wolf. After having regained her calm with some nice tea, Zelda had decided to return and had unfortunately heard blasphemous declarations. Who could say such a horrible thing? Only the misguided fools would spout such words.

"Aw crap," Falco muttered. Maybe he should've kept his big beak shut like good ol' St. Nick would've wanted. Guess who's getting coal for causing trouble?

"What you say is not the true! The Goddesses' Day – er, I mean Christmas – is special to everyone! Not every single person is corrupt and conceited!"

The brunette proceeded to scream, explaining why Falco's opinion was obviously wrong. Everyone stood there awkwardly – one doesn't simply interrupt Princess Zelda's rant, unless one would their Christmas death wish granted early. Lucina had learned this early on, and she couldn't help but listen and wince at the rapid-fire bullets of wrath her fellow princess was shooting. Was there a way to escape without Zelda noticing? Maybe – just maybe – if Lucina fakes unconsciousness…no, no, no, that's not very nice to make everyone worry like that. Tempting, but not nice at all.

"_Psst_, Miss Lucina, over here," a voice beckoned from somewhere. Lucina only knew of one person who refers to her as "Miss Lucina." The Ylissean turned to see the one and only Hero-King hiding behind a corner, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater and a Santa hat.

Oh dear, he looked sillier than Dark Pit, and that says a _lot_.

Lucina backed away slowly, managing not to be seen. If there is anything she has learned from Yarne, it's that running away from dire situations comes in handy. She moved stealthily until she left the living room and met up with Marth and Sakura. Sakura also adorned a Santa hat and a sweater that said _"Santa's Little Helper."_ Adorable, but dorky nonetheless. The princess's blue eyes moved Sakura's sweater to a large bag Marth had over his shoulder and then to a letter that Marth quickly handed to her. Lucina raised an eyebrow at the king then at the envelope that she took and held delicately in her hands. The envelope was fancy, and on the front, the words _"To my dearest Lucina"_ written carefully in cursive letters. She didn't recognize the stamp nor the beautiful handwriting.

"Marth," she began, still looking at the envelope, "what is - ?"

The Hero-King smiled. "Open it, Miss Lucina."

Lucina did just that, carefully opening the envelope and taking out the folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, her eyes quickly scanned its contents before they sparkled in surprise, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"It's…it's a letter from my sister, Cynthia."

"I knew you would like it," Marth said. He adjusted the bag. "Now grab your coat and come quickly. You too, Sakura; we have letters to deliver."

"YOU UNCOUTH FOOL! HOW DARE YOU DENY THE TRUE MEANING OF CHRISTMAS?!"

The trio shuddered in fear. "Hurry, hurry, we don't want to be here for the storm. And quickly write a letter, too." He dismissed Lucina's surprised expression at the order. "Quickly, think of something; you're the only one who didn't write a letter." The Hero-King shivered again as Zelda's screams amazingly gotten louder. He looked at Sakura, who returned the stare, and they both nodded, quickly ending up on the same page.

Can't there be a simple moment of quiet and peace in this mansion?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making Falco kind of a douchebag. I promise there will be an even bigger douchebag in later chapters. Oh, and Zellie for being OOC. Originally, I was going to have Male!Morgan as Lucy's sibling, but I realize I should've set up Robin as her mother last chapter. Oh well.<strong>

**The moment that, on this upcoming Friday – the day before Winter Break – my school is having an Ugly Sweater/Socks Day. I swear to God it's time to drop out – er, I mean…yay! Sweaters in an academic setting! Amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Il neige et le sapin de Noël (It's Snowing and the Christmas Tree – Part 2)**

"_Hey big sister, how are you? You know, it's been pretty boring without you around; after all, there's no one to nag us to death. Haha, I kid, I kid. I just wanted to say that Ylisse has finally received its first snow! Brr, it's so freakin' cold…my Pegasus refuses to even go outside! How am I supposed to do heroic stuff with her?! Then again, it's hard to be a hero when you barely travel in all this snow. …Oh well! Mom and I miss you, Lucy; hurry and come back home! Without you, everything so bland! Inigo says he misses your beauty, too. I'll be sure to punch him for ya! Be safe, Lucy. _

_Love, Cynthia. _

Lucina placed the letter on her desk and grabbed the letter she'd written. Placing it in its envelope and placing the official Smash Bros. Christmas stamp on it, Lucina thought about the time when she was younger, the times before her hardships decided to force itself into existence. The times where the snowflakes would either lovingly blanket the Halidom of Ylisse or smother the poor townspeople. Either way, it was memories dear to the exalted princess, and at the mention of Ylisse receiving its first snow of the year, she couldn't help but reminisce on how she used to catch the Ylissean snowflakes upon her tongue. Every year until that fateful day, the snowflakes would jump from the sky and she would stick her tongue out and let them land upon her tongue.

So, yeah, it may have not been so ladylike at the time, but it didn't stop her from doing it. Lucina sighed; she'll think about the old days another time. The princess has errands to attend to; errands that required her to freeze to death, but errands nonetheless. She grabbed her coat and walked to the door of her bedroom, her letter in one hand and the other on the doorknob. She patiently waited, and –

"Miss Lucina! Hurry and come down!"

Right on time.

* * *

><p>The Smashville Post Office was the most horrible place to be at during the holiday season. People overcrowding the place, making sure their letters are sent by the coveted Christmas day and bothering the employees to the point where someone could go postal. One would be advised to just throw whatever they need to be delivered and call it day, just to save themselves the trouble.<p>

So what a surprise it was when Lucina, Marth, and Sakura discovered no crowd. Oh, it is a glorious Christmas miracle! Let the bells ring loudly and proudly!

"Well," Marth said, placing the bag of heavy letters on the floor. The bag was unbelievably heavy – the king surely couldn't comprehend how an overweight man like Santa can shove himself down a dirty chimney with a sack full of gifts for every child in the world. In matter of fact, how is it logically possibly to get down a chimney with that bag? And why enter a house via a chimney? God, one would be coughing up so much dust; poor Santa's lungs must be blackened by now, right? And what if one doesn't have a chimney? Should one leave the front door unlocked? No way – surely a thief would walk right in and take the precious milk and cookies, if Santa or the parents haven't eaten them!

Oh dear, looks like Hero-King Marth Lowell is thinking of Santa Claus in rational terms again. He really needs to stop doing that every Christmas.

Lucina looked around the post office. She hasn't really been here before, and was surprised that everything looked so bland and dreary. A plain oak desk not decorated with any Christmas cheer? No wreath or stockings? Just a sole employee whose, according to the name tag, name was Phyllis? The bluenette couldn't help but wonder what ol' Phyllis would be doing for Christmas? She wouldn't be here, now would she? What does she want? Ah, there goes young Lucina thinking of everyone but herself. She still has yet to give Peach a proper answer. Why does such a simple question have to have a weighty answer, anyway?

The trio went through the orderly process of sending mail: dumping the contents of the bag onto the desk. Phyllis absentmindedly sorted through the piles of letters, casually glancing at them.

"Just when I thought no one was coming today, you three come out of nowhere," Phyllis said, organizing the envelopes by alphabetical order. "Thanks a lot. Just what I needed."

"You're welcome, ma'am!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning widely and politely as one would expect of a young girl. Phyllis raised an eyebrow as Marth and Lucina began to apologize, much to Sakura's confusion. It wasn't the young girl's fault that she couldn't detect sarcasm, though being around Falco and Snake for extended amounts of time should prove otherwise.

"Thank God I don't have kids," Phyllis muttered, carelessly throwing the last envelope in the Send Basket. Though that one piece of mail wasn't placed so neatly, Marth resisted the urge to fix and instead thanked Phyllis for organizing the mail for them.

"Whatever, little blueberry girl. Pete, get out here and deliver these letters! You got a job to do, you lazy bird!"

Sakura laughed as Marth kept his composure under a false smile. Lucina could easily sense that the Hero-King wanted to give this Phyllis-character some choice words. Knowing Marth, his anger was worse than Zelda's, and that was something truly scary to think about. It really explained where exactly Lucina's temper came from. Like ancestor, like descendant.

The three Smashers watched as Pete came by and got the letters, unfortunately getting into an one-sided argument with Phyllis. Not wanting to let young Sakura experience some of the expletives Phyllis was spouting (how did she even receive this job anyway?), Marth and Lucina thanked the two anthropomorphic pelicans before leaving the building.

"Thank you for coming!" they heard a masculine voice call, most likely Pete. "I'll have your mail delivered by Christmas! Happy holidays – Phyllis, could you at least let me thank the customers?!"

Lucina and Marth looked at each other, both royals walking behind Sakura. Their faces both said the same thing: find a new post office.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Lucina," Marth started awkwardly, playing with the fabric of the empty bag he held, "usually Pelly works the day shift and, uh…"

Lucina smiled warmly. It was actually kind of amusing to hear the Hero-King apologize so clumsily. "There's no need to apologize. And you don't have to call me 'Miss Lucina'."

"But I do feel like there is a need to apologize. And I do have to call you 'Miss Lucina'."

"And I feel like there isn't a need to apologize. Trust me, Marth, some anti-social bird won't ruin my holidays."

"Ah." The two royals continued to walk in silence, leaving soft imprints in the once-pristine snow. They weren't too far from the mansion now, and they could see no visible broken windows, which meant that Zelda has calmed herself. _Hopefully_.

"Marth, what do you wish to have for Christmas?" Lucina asked suddenly. Marth looked at her, slightly shocked.

"Pardon me?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" she inquired again. My, my, what was the urge to suddenly ask him this question? It was out of the blue to blurt out the same exact question she couldn't even respond to. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but Lucina just really wanted to hear his response. Would it be like the answers she has heard before? Would it be different? Young Lucina didn't really comprehend at this moment, but what she would hear would surely have an impact upon what she wanted.

Lucina looked at him, patiently waiting for a response. Marth returned the stare, processing Lucina's question and contemplating an answer.

In the end, Marth just shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

Lucina gasped, obviously shocked. Who doesn't know what they want for Christmas? Well, Lucina obviously couldn't talk, but still; she was sure that the Hero-King would have an idea of what he wanted!

"What do you mean, Marth?" the princess asked. "Do you wish to have nothing at all? I'm sure someone has already brought you a beautiful present."

The two stopped walking to allow Sakura to make snowballs in which she was attempting to juggle. Marth continued speaking, his voice sounding a bit more distant than before. "It's not necessarily about the presents. I don't really believe Christmas is about anything of physical value. Yes, it is nice when a loved one gives you a gift, it shows that they have obviously thought about you during this cherished time.

But does one really need materialistic goods to show that you are cherished? I'm not sure if I'm phrasing this right, I'd never considered myself well-spoken, but there's something so much more to it all, and I haven't found it yet. Maybe I never will, but I would like to think that I could discover what I truly want. My apologies if that didn't answer your question, Miss Lucina, but…Miss Lucina? Are you alright?"

The princess stood there in the snow, quiet and still as today's winter wind. She knew that, at some point, she'll have to speak before Marth began to worry, but right now she was at a loss for words. She didn't completely understand, but it was made a bit clearer. The bluenette will have to thank Marth for what he has said, even if he didn't know for what or even understood the gravity of those words. Today, she has gained some semblance of what she wanted, and even if she didn't fully comprehend it, she knew what path she was ultimately headed towards.

"Look, look!" Sakura cried. "It's snowing!"

Both royals looked to the sky to see the snow trickle to the earth like a light drizzle during the spring. Lucina stared in awe and, unconsciously, stuck her tongue out. A single snowflake fell upon it. Sakura laughed and mocked the Ylissean for doing such a childish thing. Lucina smiled at the pink-haired girl's teasing. Without a single warning, a single tear trickled down her cheek and fell to the ground with the snowflakes, quickly turning into the full-on sobbing. Sakura quieted her laughter, her innocent teasing quickly turning into genuine concern.

"I'm sorry, Lucy; I was just joking!" The guilt of saddening a fellow friend bothered Sakura, and like any other child, she reacted by beginning to cry herself.

Marth quickly approached his descendant, a look of worry plastered on his face. He gently took the princess' hands into his own and pulled her into a comforting hug. He gently stroked her hair, reassuring her that the young child meant no insulting harm. At this point, Sakura was holding onto Lucina's coat, hoping to receive some sense of forgiveness.

Lucina looked up at the Hero-King, still smiling and the warm tears still streaming down her cold face. "Oh, I know, it's just…the snowflakes here reminded me of the snowflakes in Ylisse. It's amazing how no two snowflakes are supposed to be alike, and yet they bring back those very same memories. It's…just so, so…_amazing_."

And like the snow itself, the tears of both girls continued to fall.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Lucina? You seem a bit distant."<p>

Lucina looked to Peach and then to her fellow Smashers. She smiled and nodded, making sure to give everyone a sense of reassurance. Excluding Falco, who was sitting on the couch with duct tape around his beak. Neither Lucina, Marth, nor Sakura knew what happened to him and they did not wish to know what happened. They awkwardly ignored the pheasant's muffled pleas for him, hoping that if they ignore him, they won't be charged for animal abuse. No one wants to spend the holiday season in prison.

"I'm sure she's fine," Robin said, drinking yet again some more expensive tea. "The girl's been out in the snow too long! Just look at her face; she as red as my Bolganone tome! Chrom really needs to make you wear a scarf, Lucina."

Lucina chuckled, knowing that if Chrom himself doesn't wear a scarf, then he surely wouldn't make her wear one. "I suppose he does, Robin."

"She won't wear one anyway," Reflet stated matter-of-factly. "Deep down inside of that princess exterior lies a rebel."

Robin narrowed her eyes. Reflet always knew how to ruin a perfect mood with a terrible joke. "And deep down inside of a beautiful tactician exterior lies a violent urge to punch an idiot boy.

Reflet placed his hands in front of him defensively, signaling defeat. "Alright, alright: I give in. Stop delaying and tell her what she gets to do."

Before Robin could retort, Peach stood up, dusting off her ugly Christmas sweater that she was wearing over her dress and walked towards Lucina. Ordering the princess to close her eyes, she carefully led Lucina to the Christmas tree. Robin quickly got up and the fellow Smashers followed suit, each of them surrounding the Ylissean royal. Robin delicately placed an item in Lucina's hands.

"What is this?" Lucina asked, her eyes still closed. The object she held felt pointy and hard. She pouted, not liking surprises. She could easily remember the last time she was surprised; Reflet's arm still hasn't fully healed.

"Open your eyes and find out for yourself," Reflet said.

Lucina slowly opened her eyes. The object revealed itself to be the epitome of every holiday decoration: the Christmas star. Lucina's eyes widened in shock. Was she really being given this honor?

"I, er, I thought…" the princess really could not help but stammer. She was grinning widely in the style of a five-year-old or Pit when he sees a buffet table. Speaking of which, it was the young angel's honor to place the golden ornament upon the tree, not hers. What could have changed? "Pit! Pit, Pit, Pit, I thought – "

Pit interrupted the princess. "Lucy, I wanted you to do it." The angel smiled as a light blush appeared on Lucina's face. "Don't worry; I can always do it next year. Lady Palutena, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Pitty-Pat." The goddess held out her staff and waved it around, reciting a chant and eliciting amazement from the Smashers. Pit rolled his eyes, knowing very well that this is Palutena's way of showing off her divine powers. She pointed the staff at Pit and Lucina, releasing a bright blue light and causing Pit's wings to glow. The angel wrapped his arms around the princess's waist, much to her embarrassment, and lifted her into the air until they reached the very tip of the tree.

"I-I could have just gotten a ladder, Pit," Lucina said, her face now turning to an embarrassing deep red. Normally, she would have threatened the life of any other boy who had the audacity to suddenly grab her like that.

"Yes Pit," added Chrom, "she could have easily received a ladder."

"But that's no fun!" Pit replied, not understanding the hint the exalt was giving him. "Now go ahead, Lucina, and place the star upon the tree."

The princess could already feel her eyes watering yet again. Carefully and ever-so gracefully, Lucina placed the star upon the tree and gasped as began to shine brightly. At that moment, everyone began to clap and cheer, and the only response Lucina could give was a smile that shone even brighter than the star.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Cynthia, <em>

_It is so nice to hear from you! I am doing quite fine. And what do you mean you miss my nagging? Consider yourself lucky that you don't have to do anything while I am gone. Pray tell, how is everyone? Are you and Mother alright? Did Owain set anything on fire yet? (Haha – I'm serious). We, too, have received our first snow. There's a lot of it, and it's actually quite bothersome. There was a time where Marth actually made me shovel! Apparently, no one believes that my idea of using Charizard to melt away the snow is a good idea. I believe it is a flawless plan, but I digress. You know, you can still be a heroine despite the snow; nothing has stopped you before. And make sure your Pegasus dresses warmly. I'm sure both Mother and I wouldn't want it to get a cold! I miss you all so much. I am actually in a small predicament right now, but I'm sure I can figure it out. And no, I won't do it alone. Don't worry: big sister Lucy will be fine._

_Love, Lucina_

_P.S. Please punch Inigo for me. Preferably in the face._

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make the chapter a bit more poignant and dramatic than the previous chapter because this chapter marks one of the first turning points this story will have. I hope Marth's speech, Lucy's nostalgic tears, and Lucy getting to put the star on the tree had a somewhat profound impact like I intend for it to have done. It was really hard to write this chapter because yesterday I'd gotten a cold (and it won't go away), and I had very little motivation. The only way I even finished was by listening to music (particularly Japanese-related, but still).<strong>

**Despite the deadline being December 31****st****, I really want to post the final chapter of this story on Christmas. Which means I have five days left. Challenge freakin' accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Froid et sang-froid (Cold and Cold-hearted)**

The star on the Christmas tree continued to shine brightly, giving precious warmth to all that basked under its glory during this eve before Christmas.

Well, excluding Dark Pit. He really didn't give an absolute damn about the so-called warmth the tree radiated, because it sure as hell wasn't helping him get over his cold. He had every symptom: sore throat; cough; runny nose, and the bothersome headaches. The angel's case was so severe that Father Christmas wouldn't dare approach him. Oh, master prankster and soon-to-be murder victim Pit just had to lock him out the mansion for a little over an hour. An hour's worth of cold air and flurries smacking around Dark Pit. Who in their sick mind does such a thing? And why in the seven hells did no one respond to his pleas for help? He felt like Falco during that 60 minutes of torture, shivering his little black feathers off. There was only one person who saved him from a near icy death, and it was none other than the Ylissean princess, Lucina.

And guess who took it upon herself to nurse the dark angel back to health?

Yes, you guessed correctly.

It's not that he didn't appreciate Lucina saving him; to him, the words "Christmas miracle" finally meant something when he saw the blue-haired beauty running towards him. It's the fact that Lucina had suddenly decided to become Mama Lucy and force poor little Dark Pit to remain in bed. She had already made him go through four cans of chicken noodle soup and shoved so much cough syrup down his throat that he wished to just fall asleep and never wake up again to annoying idiots like Pit and overbearing, overprotective people like Lucina.

"Dark Pit!" called Lucina, walking into the annoyed angel's room. Lucina wore a mask and some rubber gloves that fashionably matched the blue she constantly wore, something that Dark Pit considered overkill. It was a cold, not some disease that can kill you in a day or whatever. He would voice how insulted he felt, only if it didn't hurt for him to talk. "Here's some more cough medicine. I've actually gotten three that are black cherry-flavored, grape-flavored, and chocolate-flavored!"

Dark Pit quickly sat up, conveniently ignoring all the aches and pains his muscles and joints went through while completing that five-second action. He was pretty sure he didn't hear that last flavor correctly, and that his delirium was yet again messing with him. "Did…did you really just say _chocolate-flavored_?"

Lucina nodded cheerily, not understanding the peculiarity of such a flavor. "I found the black cherry and grape one in Dr. Mario's medicine cabinet – oh, you should actually see his cabinet! He has a wreath on it. Anyway, Pit was the one that actually had gotten the choco-"

"Don't finish that sentence." The dark angel made a mental note to torture the goody-two-shoes brat as soon as he got better.

"But he said he just wanted to see you get –"

"Lucina, I will destroy Pit when I see him again. That idiot, putting such an innocent façade on for everyone. I'm pretty sure he was thinking impure thoughts when he lifted you up two weeks ago, that little crafty perv."

Lucina blushed slightly, not quite knowing how to respond to that. She can hear Chrom's ranting echoing in her mind. Who knew that Chrom could complain about the topic of boys for hours on end? "I doubt that, Dark Pit. Now, which one do you want?"

Dark Pit laid back down, shrugging as he asked for the medicine with the black cherry flavor. "I like black cherries," he explained as Lucina poured the medicine in the small cup. He knew the medicine would taste like 99.9 percent sleep medicine and 0.01 percent black cherries devoid of all flavor. He accepted the cup, held his nose, and quickly chugged it all down. Grimacing, he handed the cup back to Lucina and politely asked her to get out of his room.

"Oh, alright, I'll let you receive some rest. You need every little bit of it. Are you sure you don't want me to thank Pit – "

"Lucina."

"Oh alright, alright. I understand. Feel better, Dark Pit."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Lucina nodded, leaving the angel's room and softly closing the door. The angel sighed heavily; he did have to admit that maybe, just maybe, Lucina wasn't that bad of a caretaker. There were pretty worse caretakers (Pit, Samus, Snake, nearly everyone in the Smash Mansion, etc.), but at least Lucina was making an effort to nurse him back to health. An overbearing effort, but still an effort.

Dark Pit rolled over, body acing and shivering, mouth dry and eyes heavy, and declared two things:

"Thanks, Lucina," and "Burn in hell, Pit."

Then he fell gently asleep. Well, allow me to rephrase: then he fell gently asleep as one with a horrible cold can. Which isn't gently at all.

* * *

><p>Lucina threw herself onto the couch, Fido and Ducky joining her, though she didn't invite them. The poor princess has ran herself ragged taking care of Dark Pit, trying to mollify his aching and sickness. Nothing more than complaints came from Dark Pit's mouth. Not a single tiny bit of appreciation from the angel! Lucina allowed Fido and Ducky cuddle against her as the princess resolved to never take care of Dark Pit. She was feeling quite glad that she'd teased him about his sweater.<p>

"I really do hope that Santa puts coal in that ungrateful angel's stocking," she muttered, adjusting herself to a more comfortable position, much to the dog and duck's dismay. The way the animals were positioned was quite bothersome to the princess, but she didn't have the heart to push them off the couch. It was times like these in which Lucina wished she had a bit more of Snake's personality, in which the she had audacity to throw the dog and duck off the couch and banned them from the couch.

"We do not wish harm upon the already sick, Lucina. You, as a princess, should know such things."

Lucina acknowledged Peach's presence with a simple grunt, hinting at how tired she is. Peach smiled, resolving not to bother her that much. It may be Christmas Eve, but everyone deserves the precious act of resting.

"Well, how is your health, Lucina? Both physically and mentally?" Peach sat on the arm of the couch, leaning slightly over. Fido and Ducky looked at her, wary of the fact that she could fall at any moment. The thought of some human ruining their sleep by toppling onto them was not a very pleasant one.

"Do you wish to have my answer?" Lucina asked, closing her eyes and placing her arms behind her head. She had the demeanor and body expressions of Dark Pit right now. Oh Gods, that is actually a bad thing.

"You still have tomorrow to respond, Lucina."

Lucina smirked. "Oh, you're right. That means that the reason you're looming like Death himself isn't for that reason?"

Peach laughed at the comparison. "I have something to ask of you."

Lucina slowly opened an eye, the Brand of the Exalt meeting Peach's large, innocent-like eyes. The quick thought of denying whatever she wanted passed, but Lucina couldn't help herself but inquire as to what Peach could possibly require. The Ylissean made a mental note to herself to blame Chrom for that trait.

"Whatever could you need, Peach? You'll be receiving your present tomorrow."

"No, dearie, that's not it. It's something more…personal, for lack of better words." Lucina sat up, much to the annoyance of Fido and Ducky. The animals jumped off the couch and left; humans really don't know how to stop moving and shut the hell up. The usual-cheery princess sounded distance, something that became a quick concern to the blue-haired royal. A Peach that emanated a sign of worry was to be taken quite seriously.

"Lucina," continued Peach, "you don't have to tell me what you want for Christmas now, but there's one person who needs to know your answer now."

* * *

><p>"What is the point?"<p>

The red-haired boy held the stocking loosely in his hand, running his thumb across the velvet, bright-red fabric. The soft, fluffy white part had the name "Roy Pherae" engraved in cursive with gold stitching. Surrounding the name was various designs of swirls in hues of gold, red, and green. It was obvious that someone has taken precious time to construct such a stocking, and put forth considerable effort.

"To hell with it," the prince said, throwing it to the wall in pure disgust.

And it was obvious that Roy didn't care.

"Why do they bother me with such unimportant 'gifts'? What's the point? _What's_ _the_ _meaning_ _of_ _this_ _Gods_ _damned_ _Christmas?!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, my five-day challenge failed due to unforeseen problems. This chapter was brought to you by: "Hey, I recovered from this cold!" and "I've introduced our favorite boy that's totally OOC so far and my apologies for that."<strong>

**There's actually chocolate-flavored cough medicine. Not sure how to come up with a witty remark for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Pessimiste à optimiste (Pessimistic to Optimistic)**

'Twas the hour before the clock strikes midnight, and therefore Christmas. Children everywhere made sure that everything was just right for Santa Claus to give them what they bothered their parents for, and that included overgrown children like Pit and Zelda.

"Cookies?" Zelda inquired, placing a large Christmas-themed dining cloth over the dining room table. She was trying her hardest to make everything perfect for Santa's non-existent big arrival.

"Check," Pit said, walking into kitchen carefully. He was currently holding ten plates of cookies in his arms. Palutena knows Zelda would end his essentially immortal life if he dropped those plates of cookies. Though it would be nice if the princess, oh, Pit didn't know, _help out_.

"What variety of cookies are they, Pit?"

"Uh….uh…" The angel stammered, searching his little angel brain for the answer to her question. Did it really matter what kind they were in the long run? Santa would appreciate them anyway, or someone better appreciate them: it had taken the poor angel hours to bake those cookies. "Oh, oh! There are the maple leaf cream cookies; sugar cookies; macaroons; chocolate chip cookies; snickerdoodle, and the good old gingerbread cookies."

Zelda looked over her shoulder at Pit. "_Gingerbread_ or gingerbread _man_?"

Pit blinked. "Uh…gingerbread man?"

Zelda smiled. "Excellent. Now hurry, hurry, and place the cookies on the table. Everything must be perfect for Father Christmas!"

The royal Hylian guided Pit to the table, wincing when he carelessly let the plates fall to the table. "Careful, those could break!" she exclaimed, eliciting an apologetic response from the angel. Zelda quickly nodded her acceptance of the apology and ran full speed into the kitchen. Apologies aren't important! Keeping the Christmas traditions obviously are. She ran back out, carrying four jugs of milk and a glass in her arms. She placed them on the table, side by side, and exhaled heavily.

"Two gallons of regular milk and two gallons of chocolate milk! Pit, are Ike, Fox, Palutena, and Kirby ready?"

Pit nodded. "Uh, yes. At precisely two in the morning, when we know everyone is promptly asleep, those four will come quietly into the dining room and proceed to eat the cookies and drink the milk. Ike will be dressed like Santa, so in case someone like Lucas walks in the room, the other three will hide and Ike will say a jolly 'Ho, ho, ho!'."

Zelda smiled, a smile that could be interpreted as creepy, and as was interpreted as such by Pit. "Good, good, my plan is coming to fruition."

While Zelda proceeded to frighten Pit by laughing in the style of a stereotypical witch, Lucina ran past the dining room door. However, curiosity really wants to bother the cat, and Lucina took a few steps back, raising an eyebrow and the food laid out methodically on the table.

"Santa," was the explanation Pit provided, and Lucina accepted it as a completely sane explanation. No questions were needed to be asked; she had something urgent to attend, just like Pit and Zelda, though the Ylissean was pretty sure hers would be a bit more practical and life-changing.

The princess continued to run, leaving behind Pit and a cackling Zelda behind. She had promptly decided that Zelda would make a perfect witch and actually become friends with Tharja.

* * *

><p>The door creaked as Lucina let herself in, seeing Prince Roy Pherae lying on his bed, matching an indifferent glare to her curious stare. She knew that it was rude to just barge in without permission, but her knocking was being met with no response and Peach said she knew Roy would stay in his room during Christmas.<p>

"_Be wary of him,"_ the peachy princess warned. _"He won't be pleased to see you."_ It was a bit of a cryptic warning. As far as Lucina was concerned, Roy was one of the most accepting and joy-filled people she has ever met. For Peach to say that he withholds a deep hatred for Christmas isn't plausible. Then again, Peach wouldn't lie, now would she?

"Hello Roy," Lucina began delicately. "Peach sent me here to speak with you."

Roy shrugged. "Really now? She does this every year, having this whole talk with me, though this time she sends someone to do her dirty work. And wow, it's someone I actually like. Such a sly princess, that Peach. Let me guess: you wish to talk me into the spirit of Christmas joy?"

"Well, I would like to speak with you." Lucina stepped further in, closing the door behind.

"You know it will be an one-sided conversation, right? You won't change my mind."

Lucina took it upon herself to sit on Roy's bed. Might as well be comfortable while initiating an argument. "And what makes you believe that, hmm?"

Roy sat up, meeting eye-to-eye with the fellow royal. "Let's start with this: what is the appeal of Christmas?"

"The appeal?" Lucina paused for a moment. What appeal does Christmas _exactly _apply? "I would say the appeal is…" The princess's voice trailed off to a stop. She found herself at a loss for words. Gods, why does Peach give her the hard, philosophical tasks?

"Is…?" Roy prompted, waiting for a response. He smirked when Lucina remained quiet. "Exactly. There is no appeal, no definite meaning. I'm pretty sure you heard Falco's little break out speech about the commercialization of Christmas, but it's much, much more to it than that. Do you really think anyone understands what spirit this holiday withholds? Of course not, because there isn't one!"

Lucina crossed her arms. Now the prince was just being stubborn and exaggerating. "Now Roy, that's not true!"

"Then prove me wrong, Lucina!" Roy retorted, his voice growing louder. "When has there ever been a moment of wanting nothing more than material goods?"

"I wouldn't know because I've never dealt with it before!"

"Exactly! You're too naïve to understand anything!"

The princess' eyes narrowed. "_Excuse me?_"

Roy laid back down, crossing his legs casually. "There are desires for nothing more than the gifts than one can physically touch. There's no desire for the need of having another person by your side, and if there is, it's very rare. All anyone seems to want is the feeling of something in the hands, and then deeming it worthless once they lose the desire for it. Does it matter that someone that loves them gave it to them? Of course not: into the trash you go! You want to know why I don't celebrate Christmas? Just think about how you were unable to tell me the appeal of it; you'll have your answer there. Now, could you please leave me alone?"

A silence fell upon them. Lucina looked away, a sense of dejection covering her.

"You're wrong," she said quietly.

Roy exhaled. He sat up, preparing himself for whatever Lucina's going to say next. "I do appreciate your stubbornness, Lucina, but – "

"Roy, don't you dare patronize me!" the princess yelled, shocking the prince. She faced him, the beginnings of tears poking at her eyes. "You're wrong because you refuse to see the positive! Do you really believe that everyone could be so damn shallow? Allow me to answer for you: no, they aren't! Christmas is a special time not because of the gifts, but because of the fact that everyone you love is with you. The only true gift is the people you love! That's all anyone could ask for – " Lucina abruptly paused, much to Roy's confusion.

_"What do you want for Christmas?"_

_"I-I beg your pardon?"_

_"What do you wish to have for Christmas? What do you, Lucina, wish to have?"_

_"All I want for Christmas…"_

A feeling of déjà vu fell over Lucina as she quickly stood up. Gods, how could it take her this long to realize it all? Is that why Peach asked her to do this? Roy was right: such a sly princess, that Peach. Lucina quickly left the room. Roy, confused as to what the hell just happened, followed her.

"Lucina, wait!" Roy called as he caught up with Lucina. They both walked down the long corridor, with Roy not knowing what their destination will be. "What's wrong?"

Lucina stopped in her tracks and looked at Roy. Once again, the red-head was surprised to see her smile. "Nothing Roy; it's just I thought of how to answer a dear friend's question."

Roy stood there, confused. What dear friend? What is she talking about? It's too late at night for all of this cryptic talk. "Lucina, just – _what_?"

"Nothing, Roy. I just hope I helped you as much as you helped me."

The sound of a bell resonated through the halls. A high-pitched yell of happiness, belonging to Pit, also resonated through the halls. The clock had struck midnight. It is finally Christmas day. Lucina continued onwards, heading to her room, when Roy stopped her once more.

"Thank you," he said. "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>More emotional speeches, guys.<strong>

**I wonder if my French teacher would totally mind if I interrupt her Winter Break to see if I translated "Pessimiste à optimiste" to "Pessimistic to Optimistic" correctly. …Google Translate time, everyone! ****Yeah, this chapter and the last one's not as long as the others; oh well, it's about quality, not quantity.**

**(For non-FE Awakening people, Tharja's a creepy dark mage who's obsessed with Robin. Yep. It's a thing.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Joyeux Noël (Merry Christmas)**

The moment the people of Smashville experienced their tenth snow of the year was at midnight, when the navy blue sky was slightly brightened by the graceful falling of snowflakes to the ground.

Now, the dawn of December 25th has risen, and one certain angel by the name of Pit has gotten up and looked out the window. He immediately noticed the fresh snow on the ground, and in pure excitement, he hastily ran out of his room and announced, "Guys, guys, wake up and behold! December 25th has greeted us! It is the coveted Christmas Day! It is time for us to unite under the tree of Father Christmas!"

The angel waited for a response, and when one waits patiently, one shall receive.

"Once again, shut the hell up, Pit!" the fallen angel, Dark Pit, had exclaimed from somewhere in the once quiet mansion. "It's too early for that crap! We all know it's Christmas; we'll celebrate it when we're good and fully awake, you oversized child!"

And with the complaint that was cold as the air outside, the Smashers had formally accepted the fact that Christmas was upon them.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered under the Christmas tree in orderly fashion. Most of them would have been ripping the wrapping paper off of their presents if it wasn't for Zelda demanding for order, something Falco actually agreed with her on doing. People had a tendency to become holiday-happy bats from a frozen hell when it came to opening their presents. No one wanted to deal with that, and by "no one", I mean "Falco".<p>

Despite the order, most Smashers stood impatiently. Why was it becoming so complicated to grab your present and proceed to waste hours of your life on it until _next_ Christmas?

"God, Zelda, can we just open the presents?" Robin asked, still wearing a quite short nightgown and the only Smasher who didn't dress warmly for the night, instead keeping the heat on all night and raising the heat bill by the hundreds. The silverette shivered and complained as Zelda tried to explain to Robin her flawless reasoning.

"It is of the utmost importance that everyone stays patient, Robbie; it's just common sen – _oh. My. Goddesses_."

Everyone turned to see what had stopped Zelda and gasped in awe as Roy walked with Lucina towards everyone. Like the others, they were still wearing the pajamas and, unlike the others, they were having quite the lively conversation. It was shock to most people and lost upon others like Reflet and Robin as to what the big deal. It was quite the surprise to see the redhead join them during Christmas Day, seeing as how in the past, Roy refused to even leave his room.

Peach noticed them together and smiled. Roy and Lucina looked at each other before returning the smile.

"Oh my Palutena," muttered Pit, "Lucina and Roy…they're dating! Roy has a girl! It is truly a special Christmas!"

"What?!" Chrom nearly yelled, going into a panicked state. "No no no no no no no NO!" How bad would it be for an exalt to murder fellow royalty on Christmas Day?

"Both of you: shut the hell up," Snake said, already annoyed and wanting to go back to bed. "They're not dating; Roy has actually decided to join us for Christmas."

"Oh," Pit replied. "Looks like Roy will never get a woman."

Roy decided to ignore that small little comment. He and Lucina joined the others surrounding the Christmas tree. The star still continued to shine bright and proud.

"So Lucina, how did you manage to bring Roy here in the first place?" Marth asked.

"All one needed was a bit of understanding and some Christmas joy."

"Wow, that so doesn't sound cheesy," Falco mocked, earning himself a punch in the arm from Peach. He really, _really _needed to learn how to keep that big beak of his shut.

"Well, that's a fine and dandy, but can we get this over with?" Robin remarked. "Freezing over here. In matter of fact, Lucina, open your present."

Lucina shook her head. "I don't need a present."

Robin stopped shaking. "What do you mean 'I don't need a present'? I did not spend all of that money –!" The tactician was cut off by a glare from Peach, easily the scariest thing she has seen Zelda's rampage. The silverette kept quiet, even refusing to supply a smart remark to Reflet's incessant snickering.

"I don't need a present because I already had one." Lucina looked at Peach and said, "All I want for Christmas is to be with you all."

"Who in their right mind wants to be with us?" muttered Falco, earning himself another punch from the peachy princess.

Lucina moved her way to the center of the group. "I've realized that it isn't just about the gifts. Christmas is actually about being together and celebrating the wonderful time we have had this year. What I want aren't material wants like a Wii U or some books. What I want is to be able to enjoy this precious time with everyone I love. After all, isn't that what everyone desires to have: the ability to spend Christmas with the most cherished people in the lives? That is the spirit of Christmas, and that is what I truly desire."

Falco rolled his eyes at Lucina's "inspirational" speech. "God, it sounded like a five-year-old came up with that. If that wasn't the most cliché thing I have ever – "

The pheasant stopped as he received the same glare from Peach. He went to go stand next to Robin and promptly proceeded to shut the hell up.

"That's the most wonderful answer I've ever received, Lucina," Peach said. "Thank you."

Lucina smiled and nodded. "Thank you, too." Tears couldn't help but let themselves fall from the princess' face as everyone crowded around her, remarking that what she said was unbelievably true. How amazing that they all forgot about the presents that stayed under the tree's shadow. To Lucina, it was surprising that, just a few minutes ago, these were people who would've just ripped open their presents, monotonously thanked each other, and called it a day. Surprising that Roy would've been alone instead of joining in the Christmas cheer. The way her very first Christmas turned out just left Lucina in awe and a warming happiness.

Right now, she could simply behold that, here and now, she'll experience the true spirit of a certain magical holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, it's done. <strong>_**Joyeux Noël**_** is finally complete, and just in time for Christmas, too! It was fun writing this story, and I wish everyone else in the contest the greatest of luck and hoped they had fun, too. See ya! And Merry Christmas! Don't be a Falco or a Robin.**


End file.
